Masochism Tango
by Arian Bloodlove
Summary: A Jeff the KillerXOC Fanfic *DISCLAIMER: I do not own Creepypasta. All rights go to their respective author(s). I own only my OCs and this story. There's something wrong with everyone. Some people just take things too far…
1. Preface

It was dark and no stars shown through the thick clouds as the full moon just barely peeked through to shed minimal light upon the small house. The albino female felt her lips twitch into a sadistic grin as she stepped closer and closer to the door, slowly creeping toward her destination. The wait only made the excitement of what was to come grow stronger within her small yet fairly lean frame. The bimbo teenager and her equal idiotic boyfriend inside had no way of knowing this would be their last night of secretly having their fun while her parents were out. Her parents were sure to return to quite a sight.

Stepping onto the step in front of the front entrance, the woman found the spare key hidden under the welcome mat as she expected and unlocked the door. Replacing the key, she entered the building with nary a sound as she slipped inside. The door gave a quiet click behind her as she closed it as quietly as possible. She could hear the stupid girl's voice giggling and playfully telling her boyfriend to stop doing something and not actually meaning it. She was quick in her work, slashing the boy's throat with her favourite knife and moving to silence the girl as she swiftly tackled her to her back and covered her mouth with a pale hand.

"Hush, hush, darling. All shall be well soon~ You'll be joining him soon enough, after all~" she cooed with a disturbing giggle. She licked the knife of the boy's blood to drive it home that she was quite demented to this pathetic girl. She wanted to make sure this girl was afraid before continuing and finishing her intention to murder. The poor thing attempted to scream through the hand covering her mouth, but there was no one to hear her pitiful attempt as it was not loud enough to be heard by the neighbours and the only other person in the house was already dead. She slowly dug the point of her knife into the girl's chest just far enough above her heart that she could be certain she wouldn't die too soon. Killing her so quickly wouldn't be enough to satisfy her bloodlust. She needed the satisfaction of tormenting this unfortunate human.

Now, the woman doing this horrible deed had nothing against this girl in particular, nor anything against the boy. In fact, she knew neither of them personally. She was merely doing this to satisfy the bloodlust that had been creeping up on her. There was no feeling in her own heart to care for any of these people or their families. A sociopath, and combined with a few other things, it blended so as to turn her into a killer, a very good killer at that. She'd never been caught. And her first kill had been her own parents at the age of sixteen.

"Oh, I'm sure it hurts quite a lot, but that's going to go away once you're dead, so just enjoy the pain while you still can," the young woman said with a deranged giggle. Tears ran down the teen's cheeks as she cried in pain, unable to do anything against this woman who was much stronger than she looked. Her screams we're all muffled by the woman's hand up to her last breath. The last thing she heard before the darkness of death enveloped her senses was " _Welcome to hell~!_ " cooed in her ear.


	2. Ch 1: Missing Link

**_**POV switch: First Person**_**

It's been two weeks since my last kill, one week since Kasey started playing this used game on an old Nintendo 64 she'd found at some pawn shop for a good price. I don't understand why someone so easily frightened as her would continue playing a game that was clearly scaring her more and more. Creepy things had started happening the day she'd brought that old console and game back here. Of course, I wasn't scared at all, being how I am. Actually, I was pretty amused. I decided maybe it was time to watch her play the used _Majora's Mask_ cartridge since I'd never bothered yet.

" _You've met with a terrible fate…haven't you?_ " I cooed in her ear as I snuck up behind her, reading from the screen. I laughed as this had the effect of making Kasey jump and shriek in fear. "So easily frightened, you are! Whatever in hell's halls possessed you to get _Majora's Mask_ of all games?"

"A-Ari! Don't sn-sneak up on m-me like th-that! And I…um…I thought the name was cute, s-so I didn't think it'd be so scary," she replied. "B-but now…I don't know…I-I can't stop playing for long, a-and it's like…l-like someone's w-watching me or something."

" _Fy dduwies!_ You're so naïve! Look into things before getting them! Now you've fallen so deep into this abyss that I can't pull you out of it," I scoffed, jumping over the couch's back and sitting next to her. "The only thing for me to do is fall right in with you. And unlike you, I'm not so easily frightened and am quite capable of dealing with the worst of things."

"B-but—" Kasey was cut off from what she had been about to say by a screeching dial tone noise and we both looked over to the screen, Kasey with a frightened wide-eyed stare and me with a sharp glare. The screen had gone black but for a single sentence of white lettering:

 **YoU ShOuLdN'T hAvE DoNe ThAt…**

Kasey whimpered and tried shrinking into the couch as if that would do her any good. I guessed it had something to do with Kasey having thrown the controller when I'd scared her, which had resulted in said controller breaking. That seemed fairly likely: no controller meant she couldn't play the game. The words on the screen faded out as a shape formed in place of them.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Kasey cried as wires from the TV snared our feet. A disturbing image of Link with bleeding eyes and black sclera finished forming and he reached a hand through the screen, pulling himself out of the 2D world into this one. I merely grinned crazedly as adrenaline and excitement flowed through my veins and I pulled my favourite flick knife from my skirt pocket, slashing the wire at my ankles in the same fluid motion as I freed the tiny silver blade. I then swiftly freed Kasey's feet from the wire ensnaring her, the Link-look-a-like screeching as if this simple action had hurt him.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that!" he snarled, glaring at me as I laughed.

"Well, excuse me, Princess," I retorted tauntingly, pretty sure he'd catch the quote. An eye twitch, a reaction that meant anger and irritation. I'd gotten to him and his attention was solely on me now. If only Kasey weren't so dull and ran while she still had the chance to.

"Don't mock me!" he growled as he lunged for me. I evaded at the last second and got behind him, close enough to nail him in the back with my elbow and send him sprawling on the floor.

"If you value your life, Kasey dear, I suggest you run far away from here," I said as I brought my bare foot down upon the male's back. "I don't think I can hold the bloodlust back much longer, and that means I might come after you next."

"A-Ari! Please, don't s-say such th-things!" Kasey whimpered weakly. This girl was so troublesome. She really should just run regardless or her usefulness would outlive her.

" _Just go!_ " I snapped at her, making her jump with a frightened squeak. She finally listened and ran as Link-look-a-like caught me in wires around my legs, torso, and arms. Despite this, I kept a that hold of my precious knife as I glared at him. He smirked as he got in my face as if he won, but all he'd done was manage to get the upper hand for a little while. He'd find out soon enough I wasn't so easy to keep subdued. I had a vendetta to accomplish one day, after all.

"It's about time for you to meet with a terrible fate," he sneered as a wire coiled tightly round my throat, only to scream a moment later and glare at the black-furred feline who'd severed the wires to free me. Now I was the one smirking.

"Such a good kitty, aren't you, Cheshire~" I cooed at the cat and laughed. I shrugged the loosened bits of severed wire from myself. "Only fools gloat before they've truly won the fight. Don't underestimate me, darling."

"You'll pay for this! You're going to regret it!" he snarled as he backed away cautiously.

"I don't have the ability to regret, love. Your words fall upon deaf ears to think such," I mused, stepping toward him. He was retreating into the TV screen, already partly in.

"Just wait till I'm back. You'll see," he said, then was gone. The TV was suddenly off once he was gone and I gave a low growl. Now I had the urge to torture someone. Good thing Kasey had run off as I'd told her to, or she'd be my outlet. I quickly went to my room and changed, spray-dying my hair black and putting in contacts so no one would recognise me or be able to give my actual looks aside from how pale I am thanks to my albinism, then some make-up to hide my pallor. "Maybe I'll run into that missing Link, but I doubt it. Either way, someone's gotta die terribly today…"


	3. Ch 2: A Deadly Game

**[Please, comment what you think. I'd like some input from readers on my story. Let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter!]**

I can't believe this idiot is actually following me. Then again, the drunk bastard did believe my flirting. I know he thinks he's going to get lucky, but that's far from true. I doubt he'd be any good in bed, anyhow. Either way, I don't care. The urge to kill right now is so strong, I'm having a little trouble containing myself. I have to force myself to wait until I've lured him right where I want him, then I can have my fun and play with him. I can't wait to hear him scream and beg for mercy that I'll never grant him.

After maybe twenty minutes of walking, we stop in front of an abandoned building —that old, decrepit one that used to be an asylum at some point and no one ever tore it down. The man I'd chosen for this kill gave me a questioning look as I opened the never locked door, which creaked as I pushed it open.

"Uh…um…I thought, you know, we were going to your place. Why are we at this run down shit-hole?" he questioned. I just smiled at him with a small giggle.

"This is where I like to go for more privacy. Don't worry, it won't suddenly collapse on us," I replied smoothly. It wasn't a lie; I did come here sometimes when I wanted to have more privacy, though not for what he thought. It's actually been a while since I've been here, almost a month.

"Oh…" was all he said as he followed me in. He was too easy, though I suppose the drunkenness was wearing off a little by now. This would be more fun with him just sober enough to actually try and run. I led him far into the building, making sure to take a lot of turns so he wouldn't know the way out. When I finally stopped with him behind me, I turned to face him with a smirk playing upon my lips.

"Welcome to hell, love. Let's play a game, and I can assure it shan't end very well for you," I cooed, confusing him.

"What?" He seemed to sober up some. Fear tends to do that if someone's not too drunk. I could almost smell his fear. He had an uneasy feeling when I brought him to this place, now he was regretting following me inside. He wished he had backed out when he still had the chance. I giggled.

"A game of tag. If you find your way out of here, you get to live. But if I catch you, you die," I hummed. He took a step back from me and I laughed. "I'll give you a five second head start. Better hope you're able to get far~"

"Y-you're joking, right? This is just some sick joke!" he uttered, trying to convince himself over actually believing those foolish words. My grin grew with the slight anger that welled up within me and an eye twitched.

"What a wretched fool, saying such a thing. Don't fucking lie to yourself!"

"Ah…W-why? Why are you doing this?" I laughed at his question. He was definitely close to sober now, the fear having had a great effect in waking his drunken mind up with a little dose of natural adrenaline quickening his now pounding heartbeat.

"Why? Because it's _fun!_ Tell you what, I'm not so horrible as to kill you too quickly. I'll give you a little extra time than I originally intended. The rules stay the same. It wouldn't be any fun to change that. I'll give you six seconds to run. That's a whole second longer than I had in mind before. See? I'm so kind to give you that much, aren't I?" I giggled before continuing to talk. "I suggest you start running. You're time starts now~"

I waited out the six seconds patiently. I did say that I would give him that long, hadn't I? As I waited, I also listened. I knew his location by the sound of his footfalls. He wasn't very good at hiding. As I waited, I washed off the make-up from my face so that it no longer hid my pallor. I also took out those coloured contacts I had no need for other than as disguise and discarded them. I didn't bother with my hair. The six seconds were up by the time I had the contacts out.

Giggling madly, I followed the sound of fearful footfalls to hunt down my prey. He wouldn't be getting very far because the hallways were too confusing to navigate without keeping calm enough to actually notice one's surroundings. I caught sight of him within a minute and laughed.

"Tag, you're dead~!" I chimed cheerily as I sprung toward him with much energy, but I had scarcely made it halfway across the hall to him as he suddenly stopped just as he made to turn down an off-branching hallway. I stopped, narrowing my eyes as a low growl emitted from my throat. My prey had run right into a blade, a blade that was _not mine_. I glowered at the figure who peeked around the corner with his blade stuck fast into my prey's stomach. He smirked at me, that Glasgow Grin widening as he looked my way. "You stole it…You stole my prey!"


End file.
